


Vulpine Serpents (On Temporary Hiatus Until March)

by AutumnalStardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Harry Potter Adopts Himself, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry Potter Raises Himself, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, POV Alternating, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalStardust/pseuds/AutumnalStardust
Summary: In the summer of 1988, a mysterious stranger comes to take Harry away from the Dursleys.





	1. Enter the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All rights to the Harry Potter series go to J. K. Rowling and such.
> 
> **Story Warnings:** Allusions to Past Child Abuse (The Dursleys), Mildly Explicit Sex Scenes (between two consenting adults), and War Violence.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> **Affectionately, Crowley ♡**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Allusions to child neglect and starvation, use of a mild slur (rhymes with bleak), mild torture (the Dursleys, so they deserved worse).
> 
> Lycoris is Future Harry Potter in case it's not obvious. As for the name, Hadrian because it's a popular choice, Lycoris after the ressurection lily, and Reynard is french for fox, MOD Harry's animagus form.
> 
> Summary in end note

wilight, August the third, the year nineteen hundred eighty-eight.

Blushing pink and soft peach clouds were splashed across the greyish purple sky, fading into dark muted colors on teal and deep greys on indigo the farther they spread from the horizon, as if an artist had painted the atmosphere with a watercolor rendition of a sunset. The sun had barely finished hiding, no more than a glow of gold at the very edge of the horizon and the moon was out, but it was hidden behind the clouds so that it was only glimpsed when they shifted, just a bit fuller than a half-moon. From the garden where Harry Potter was weeding, he had a perfect view of the sunset, which he had been watching as he aimlessly finished his chores and tried to ignore his stomach as it rumbled painfully.

"Hello."

The lightly accented word startled Harry out of his reverie, and he looked up to see a stranger standing near him. The man was tall, young, and very thin. He had olive skin, and black hair tied back into a messy half-bun half down sort of style. He wore nice, neat, dark clothes, with his trousers tucked into tall boots and, like Harry, he wore glasses. Though, the stranger wore stylish black thick-framed ones that looked much nicer than Harry's own taped broken round pair. His eyes were vibrantly green, like emeralds, exactly the same shade as Harry's eyes were.

"Hi," Harry greeted shyly, unnerved by the familiarity of the stranger's eyes. "Umm, do you need me to fetch the Dursleys?"

The stranger shook his head. "Actually, darling, I'm here for you." He corrected, then he gestured to the porch. "May we sit?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, reeling from the very idea of someone wanting to speak to him. On one hand, he was exhausted, but on the other, if he was caught sitting he would be punished, and he'd already gone a week without food because of the blue hair incident he wasn't allowed to mention or ask questions about. Not that he could say that to a stranger, so instead Harry said, "I'm not allowed to speak to strangers."

The stranger smiled a soft friendly smile and said, "Of course, I forgot that you wouldn't know who I am. My apologies, Harry." Harry gasped, as he had not said his name. "My name is Hadrian Lycoris Reynard, I'm a cousin of your father. You may call me Lycoris."

His eyes widened and he fought against the rising hope that the man was here to take him away. Harry had often wished for some relative of his to come and take him away or a kind stranger, but he'd given up on those wishes shortly after his aunt told him all of his other relatives were dead. A point he now brought up to the man.

Lycoris laughed, but it was bitter and not amused in the slightest. "Well, of course, she would say that." He answered. "Petunia never made any effort to get to know anyone on James's side of the family, and she barely spoke to Lily after she left to go to Hogwarts. They were never close, and after she left for school their relationship never did improve."

Harry tried not to show how much he latched onto the new information and instead gestured to the porch. It was nice to be able to sit. His stomach growled hungrily and Lycoris frowned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange, which he then handed to Harry. Harry decided rather quickly that he did not care if the fruit was poisoned, and he peeled it open. It was sweet and warm as if plucked straight from a sun-soaked tree. Harry forced himself to savor each piece, not knowing how long it would be before he ate again.

"Harry," Lycoris began, "I'm going to be as honest as I can. There will be many things I will not be able to share with you, questions you will have that I won't answer, so I shall endeavor to be honest with you when I am able. I hope you will do the same."

Harry nodded hesitantly, a bit confused. "Okay." He agreed. "I'll be honest."

Lycoris smiled encouragingly. "The Dursleys are not ideal caretakers, and I am here simply to take you home with me." He stated bluntly, and Harry's jaw dropped. "I was young when Lily and James died, and I am truthfully too young to claim I'll be a perfect caretaker for you. I understand if you choose to stay, it is up to you after all, but I can promise I'll be a far batter guardian than they are at the very least."

"Yes!" Harry blurted out. He flushed. "Er, I mean, please let me come with you, Mr. Reynard."

He stood up and Harry took his hand when he offered. "Please, just Lycoris is fine. I am not much older than you."

Harry nodded, then jumped back startled when Lycoris knocked on the door. He bit his lip but stayed silent. He was curious, certainly, but he'd already asked many questions of his newly discovered relative and he did not wish to anger him so much he changed his mind about absconding with Harry. There was muffled speaking, and then Petunia opened the door with a sour face. She glanced at Harry, then Lycoris and then sneered.

"What has the little delinquent done now?" She asked crossly.

Harry bit back the denial on his tongue as Lycoris spoke, "Mrs. Dursley, I am Hadrian Reynard and I am here to adopt Harry."

Petunia turned purple and her face soured further. "I can't." She said, sniffing. "The boy has to stay."

Harry's heart plummeted. His aunt tried ushered him inside, grabbing his arm and yanking, and then tried to shut the door. Lycoris stuck his boot in the door so she could not close it and when she glared he only grinned. "May I come in?" he asked, "This is not a conversation for prying ears."

His aunt hesitated, but she opened the door wider and let him in. She shot Harry a glare and pointed to the couch, where he sat stiffly. Lycoris sat down next to him and his aunt bustled into the kitchen. She came out several minutes later with a tea tray. "It's Earl grey." She said. "Do you want milk or sugar?"

"No." Lycoris waved his hand, "Just black for me thank you."

His aunt begrudgingly made Harry a cup too, and Harry graciously accepted the offered cup. Without prompting, Lycoris added three lumps of sugar and enough cream to turn his tea pale, exactly how Harry liked it. He took a sip and closed his eyes as the warm sweet liquid filled his belly.

"Mrs. Dursley," Lycoris started, "I'm aware of the circumstances surrounding Harry's placement here, but I am here to inform you that when Harry was left on your doorstep, Dumbledore wasn't aware that he had other relatives who could take him in. I am Harry's first cousin, once removed, on his father's side."

Petunia's face did a complicated fascinating sort of twitching and the emotions that passed over her face were unfamiliar to Harry. "You're one of his lot, are you?"

Harry wondered what exactly she meant, and why it made her look so disgusted. Lycoris simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow and set his teacup down. "Yes, I am." He stated.

His aunt hesitated and then begrudgingly nodded. "Take him." She said. Harry all at once felt elated and sad. Finally, he was free, but had he meant so little to her? "You are certain he won't have an issue with Harry leaving?"

"He will." Lycoris tipped his head to the side, "But he won't be able to do anything to you or to prevent me fro leaving with Harry. I imagine Dumbledore will be rather persistent in getting Harry back to your," he paused, "care, shall we say. Regardless, you will not have to worry about Harry returning to you at all."

He awkwardly stood, wondering about who exactly Dumbledore was, and shuffled closer to the hall. "I'll just go get my things."

Lycoris turned to him and smiled. "Take only what you don't wish to leave behind, Harry. I'll replace everything else," he said. "Money is no issue."

Harry stood with his hand on the hallway door before dropping it to his side. "I don't have anything I really want to keep." He said, sadly. A part of him was worried, what if Lycoris did not buy replacements after all, but he fought against the feeling. He walked back to the couch and sat back down. Lycoris poured him another glass of tea.

It was then that Uncle Vernon came into the room, and he stared at Lycoris with disdain. "Who's this then?" he inquired.

"Mr. Reynard is a relative of the boy's." His aunt said simply. She opened her mouth, perhaps to explain that he was taking Harry away, but Vernon beat her to it.

"I'll not have another freak in my home." He shouted. "I won't stand for it!"

To Harry's great amazement, his uncle was raised up into the air, as if pulled by invisible strings, and he watched as Lycoris stood and moved his hands in a complicated sort of movement. Petunia screamed, rushing at his cousin, and she joined him in the air. Another movement of his fingers and they reacted as if they were drowning, everything from their hair to clothes moving in the air as if through water, to the way they seemed to choke on the very air. Harry watched in morbid fascination, shaking and horrified, unable to look away.

"Shall I kill them, Harry?" Lycoris asked, startling Harry. There was no malice on his face, only curiosity and patience. "Shall I kill them for what they did to you?"

For the smallest fraction of a moment, Harry almost entertained the idea. "No." He said after the smallest pause of contemplation.

"Pity." Instantly they dropped to the floor, gasping for air. Lycoris snapped and a set of papers appeared in his hands. "Sign." He told Petunia, offering her an old fountain pen.

His aunt grabbed the pen with trembling fingers. She looked at Harry. "Is this truly what you want?"

Harry glanced at Vernon, and then at Lycoris, the cruel hateful man or the mysterious stranger who could do impossible and deadly things. He nodded, and his aunt signed.

"A pleasure." Lycoris waved his hand and the papers disappeared. He offered Harry his hand.

Harry took it and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Home." He responded, and then the world spun around like a top and Harry closed his eyes.

**~◇~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter meets a stranger who offers to take him away. A brief conversation with Petunia Dursley ends with torture when Vernon can't keep his big mouth shut. Harry leaves with Lycoris (future Harry).


	2. Margrave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some mild cussing... that's it. This is a pretty tame chapter

hen the spinning stopped Harry took a moment to stop feeling dizzy before he opened his eyes, and instantly he blinked because they were standing on a street in London when they had only moments before been standing in the Dursley's living room. He stared wide-eyed, unbelieving then turned to Lycoris with an astonished expression. He meant to ask how they were in London, but, "Are you magic?" he found himself asking instead.

Lycoris laughed, not boisterous or teasing, just quietly amused, and he nodded. "I'm a witch." He said, and Harry felt a fresh wave of astonishment, but it was nothing compared to the disbelief when he continued with, "As are you, Harry."

"I'm a what?" he gasped. If it hadn't been for the proof and if Harry hadn’t known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought this was some cruel joke on the Dursley's part; yet somehow, Harry couldn’t help trusting him.

“A witch, dear" He was answered, and he struggled to keep up with Lycoris's fast-paced stride, "Or a wizard. You'll find those that feel witch is a term for a female magic-user, but the word is gender-neutral."

"But how can I be a witch?" Harry asked as he followed the man down the street, ot even glancing at the shops to determine where they were going.

"You have magic, darling." Lycoris stopped and Harry nearly ran into him. "I know you have questions, and I shall answer all of them, but right now we are in far too public a place to get into such things. I need you to stick close to me dear and try not to draw too much attention to yourself. You are quite famous, and I am afraid it is a rather difficult conversation that should wait until we are home."

Harry was curious, he wanted to ask so many questions, but he also had only just left with the man. It was better if he did not scare his only relative besides the Dursley's off, as he imagined if he annoyed the man too much he could always probably erase their memories and drop Harry back off with the Dursleys again. 

"This is it,” said Lycoris, gesturing across the street, "the Leaky Cauldron."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub and f Lycoris hadn’t pointed it out, Harry wouldn’t have noticed it was there at all. The people hurrying by didn’t glance at it; their eyes slid from the book shop on one side, to the record shop on the other, as if they couldn’t see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Lycoris could even see it. Before he could mention this, his new-found cousin had steered him inside. Harry was a tiny bit disappointed, for it was very dark and shabby inside. There were no customers at this time of night, despite it being a pub at barely passed seven. Frow behind the bar the bartender waved.

"Good evening." he greeted.

"Yes," Lycoris said, "Quite. Is Margrave in?"

He nodded and pointed to the stairs. "Room 17. Want me to bring you anything? Tea, something stronger?"

"Just tea, thank you." Lycoris dismissed as he steered Harry to the stairs. Once they were out of earshot, Lycoris sighed, "I don't know what it is about that man always offering alcohol to people with children." At Harry's confused look he explained, "He offered the man taking me here for the first time a drink as well. He was a regular, mind, but Tom really ought to learn to read the situation better."

Harry stayed silent as they ascended the stairs to Room 17, contemplating everything he had heard. Magic, and secrets, and a family he'd never known. Everything was so overwhelming. They reached the room and Lycoris knocked on the door. It was opened by a tall elderly man with one ear.

"Harry!" He greeted, and Harry briefly wondered how the man knew his name.

Lycoris gave a disgusted sounding tsk. "I've told you to stop calling me that, Margrave." He said brusquely.

Harry was even more confused for a second but then he remembered that he had introduced himself as Hadrian Lycoris Reynard. Harry wasn't a nicknamed he'd have given anyone named Hadrian, but especially not for a man who willingly went by his strange hard to pronounce middle name instead. Harry thought whoever this man was could have at least nicknamed his middle name instead. Corry was a lot easier to say and made more sense as a nickname than Harry did.

"This is Harry Potter." He introduced and Harry gave an awkward wave as the man stared openly at him.

"What the fuck did you do?" Margrave gasped.

Lycoris laughed darkly, then said, "Well clearly I've stolen my cousin from his abusive relatives, as I warned you this meeting was about through our last missive."

The man gave an impression of a fish with how he opened and shut his mouth several times before answering in a hushed voice, "When you said you were planning to kidnap your cousin and illegally adopt him I didn't think you meant the bloody boy who lived. Are you fucking insane, Reynard? Do you know the kind of heat this will get? What do you plan to do when the ministry starts digging around and realizes you've stolen the bloody vanquisher of the fucking dark lord?!"

Harry gaped at the two of them, confused and overwhelmed. Had he really defeated a dark lord? When? How? And what did margrave mean by the boy who lived? What kind of ominous title was that? Of course, Harry did not voice any of his many questions out loud, knowing Lycoris planned to explain things when they got to wherever home was, so instead he just watched his cousin to check his reaction.

Lycoris calmly waved off his concerns, "I got the bitch to sign the adoption papers. You have nothing to worry about. I'm didn't have to use violence or coerce her into giving him away. She was more than happy to send him away, so just hold up on your side of the bargain and push his adoption through by the end of tonight without Dumbledore's knowledge."

"Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist you great bloody twat." Margrave grumbled, "But I hope you know what you're doing, declaring war on Albus Dumbledore like this. The man has far too much power to be taken lightly."

Lycoris smiled a vicious smile and looked towards the window, where a magpie was singing on a tree branch. "I know exactly what I am doing Margrave." He looked over to Harry with intense eyes. "Everything is going exactly how I want it to."

For some strange reason, Harry got the feeling Lycoris Reynard was a lot more complicated than he let on, and he wondered, for the first of many times, if he'd made the right decision leaving the Dursley's after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Lycoris discuss witches and meet Margrave, a ministry worker who is helping ycoris adopt Harry.


End file.
